The present invention relates to a mechanism for driving a belt which constitutes one of the display units of a game machine such as slot machines. Generally, display units of a game machine comprising more than one endless belts carrying several kinds of graphic patterns and signs on the surface are rotated, and when the rotation is stopped, the patterns on the adjacent belts may coincide with one another in the lateral or diagonal relations.